Dbz in Preschool
by DragonBall787
Summary: A/U OOC Prequel of Dbz in Kindergarten. NO YAMCHA LOVERS ALLOWED! In a time of only Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Cell, Frieza, Piccolo, Tien, and Yamcha, they go on crazy adventures whilst trying to find their place in the world, including finding their hidden potentials to become great martial aritists while balancing their lives in preschool. B/V G/CC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You expect to believe that I actually own GT?! I hate GT!

**Dbz in Preschool**

It was the first day of preschool. No, it wasn't at North High Elementary, it was at North High Preschool. It was a time when everybody didn't know each other, and the beginning of chaos. It was a time with only Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, Chi-Chi, Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin, Cell, Tien, and Frieza.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Katie, and it's time to meet each other and say hello," Ms. Katie said in a slow voice.

"We'we not stupwid ya know!" Vegeta yelled.

The teacher was generally surprised, "Um..let's meet each other, first up is..Goku,"

The class clapped as Goku stood in front of the class.

"My name is Goku and I'm a Saiyan. I am 4 yeaws old. My fwiends are Vegeta-"

"I'm not your fwiend!" Vegeta yelled.

"-Vegeta, Bulma, Piccowlo, and Kwillin," Goku finished.

The class clapped as Goku went to his seat.

Chi-Chi blushed while looking at him, "Psst..Bulma," Chi-Chi whispered.

"Yeah?" Bulma asked.

"I thwink I hawve a cwush on Goku.." Chi-Chi whispered.

Bulma looked at her oddly and just shook her head.

"Next is..Vegeta!" Ms. Katie said.

Vegeta went up in front of the class.

"It's _Pwince_ Vegeta to you stupwid!" Vegeta yelled.

"I am the Pwince of All Saiyans! I am the Legendawy Super Saiyan and I am five yeaws old. I also love pancakes! They are fwuffy and dewicious!" Vegeta said dramatically.

The class clapped as Vegeta went to his seat.

"Next is..Chi-Chi!" Ms. Katie said.

Chi-Chi went up in front of the class and blushed as she said, "My name is Chi-Chi and I'm fwive years old. I wike the color pink and I want to hawve two kwids in the futuwe,"

The class clapped as she sat down.

"Next is..Bulma!" Ms. Katie said.

The class clapped as Bulma walked in front of the class.

Vegeta noticed her and couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Vegeta, why do you hawve heawts in youw eyes?" Goku asked.

Vegeta shook his head and his pupils turned back to normal, "Shut up Kakawot!" he said.

"Hello, i'm Bulma Bwiefs and i'm the heiwess of Capsule Cowpowation. I am a genius and I love stwawbewwies. If anyone done something wong to me, I will automatically fowgive them if they give me stwawbewwies." Bulma said.

Everybody looked at her.

'She's the most beautiful giwl i've evew seen' Vegeta thought.

The class clapped as she went back to her seat.

"Next is..Krillin," Ms. Katie said.

The class clapped as Krillin went up.

Krillin started talking, "M-my name is K-kwillin and I-i'm-"

"Huwy up!" Vegeta yelled.

Krillin got scared and scurried to his seat.

"Umm..next is Piccolo," Ms. Katie said.

Piccolo went up and said, "My name's Piccolo, I'm a Namekian, and I'm gween," He said before going to his seat and meditating.

"Okay...Next is Frieza,"

Frieza went up and said, "My name is Fwieza, I'm wuler of the univewse and I hate that man wight thewe!"

*Insert Goku's stupid face*

He went to his seat as Cell went up.

"My name is Cell and I am a genius. I'm much bettew than Bulma and I'm smawter too," He said.

Bulma stood up and said, "Yea wight! I bet I have 100 more IQ points than you!"

"Bulma sit down!" the teacher said.

"No! You can't tell me what to do! My daddy can sue you! And you!" she yelled as she pointed to Cell.

Cell flinched as she glared at him.

"I'll kiwll you with my way gun if I hawve to!" she said, threatening him.

"Umm..playtime!" The teacher interrupted.

All the kids got distracted and started playing.

Chi-Chi dragged Bulma away from Cell.

"Awe you ok?" Chi-Chi asked

Bulma was seething.

"No! He insuwlted me! I'm gwonna kiwll him!" she yelled.

While Chi-Chi was calming down Bulma, Vegeta was talking to Goku and Krillin.

"I don't know why, but I hawve a feewing in my chest when I see her," he said.

"Maybe you wike her..." Krillin said.

Vegeta thought for a moment.

Meanwhile, Frieza met Cell.

"Hey, you wanna be best fwiends?"

"Suwe!" Cell said as they started beating kids up.

Meanwhile, Chi-Chi was behind some blocks, looking at Goku.

'He's so cute!' She thought.

She gathered up her nerves and walked to Goku

"Hi Goku!" she said happily, 'Yes..it's wowking,'

Goku looked at her for a second and said, "Who awe you?"

Chi-Chi looked irritated, "I'm Chi-Chi" she said.

Goku looked confused before Bulma called, "Goku!"

Goku smiled as he saw Bulma and ran up to her and hugged her, "Hey Bulma!" he greeted happily.

"It's bween a while huh?" Bulma said

While they were talking, Chi-Chi was seething with jealously, 'How does he know hew and not me?!' she thought.

Chi-Chi walked up to Bulma, "I thouwght you wewe my fwiend!" she seethed.

"What do you mwean?" Bulma asked.

"Goku's your boyfwiend!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"What?!" Bulma said.

"What?!" Goku said

"What?!" Krilin said

"WHAT?!" Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta tackled Goku as he said, "You son of a b****!"

"Wait! Goku's not my boyfwiend!" Bulma yelled.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"AWKWARD!" Piccolo yelled.

"You mean..Goku's not your boyfwiend?' Chi-Chi asked.

"Eww!" Goku and Bulma said.

"Bulma's been my fwiend since fowevew! We've known each othew since we wewe babies," Goku said.

"He's wike the little bwother I've nevew had!" Bulma said.

"Oh.." Chi-Chi said.

After everything was normal, Chi-Chi walked up to Goku.

"I'm sowwy that I jumped to conclusions.." She said.

"It's ok!" Goku said.

"Soo..I was wondewing if you wanted to be my boyfwiend," Chi-Chi asked.

"No thanks! I don't wike girls wike that," Goku said.

That's how Chi-Chi got her temper.

"What?!" She said.

"I'm not intewested.." Goku said.

Chi-Chi yanked Goku's collar towards her

"You bettew be my boyfwiend..WIGHT NOW!" Chi-Chi yelled.

Goku whimpered as he ran away.

"COME BWACK HEWE!" Chi-Chi screamed while chasing him.

Bulma was busy staring at Vegeta.

She thought, 'He's weally cute with his widow's peak, his cute little eyes, His cute little tail and... OMG he's stawing at me!'

Bulma blushed quickly and turned around as he caught her staring.

Vegeta smirked as he caught her, ' So, she wikes me too huh?' he thought.

"Hey Bejita!" Cui said.

Vegeta growled. "I towd you, Cui! It's Vegeta!" He yelled.

"What? Afwaid of the Awabic Dub?" Cui mocked.

Vegeta glared at him. "At weast i'm not named aftew kiwi!" he retorted.

Just then Bulma walked past. She smiled and waved at Vegeta.

Vegeta blushed and shyly waved back.

"Oooh Bejita has a giwlfwiend!" Cui mocked.

"I do not!" He yelled.

Cui licked his lips, "She is hot isn't she?" he said.

"Stop tawking about my giwlfwiend!" Vegeta yelled.

Cui smirked. "Oh, so you do have a giwlfwiend!" He said.

Vegeta growled and yelled, "I'm gonna kiwll you!" as he tackled him.

Goku noticed the fight and said, "Look evewybody! Vegeta and Cui are fighting!"

Everybody crowded around them, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" they yelled.

Vegeta's eyes flashed blue as he was punching him.

"And...don't (punch) you (punch) dawe (punch) say (punch) that (punch) again!" He yelled as he prepared his final attack. "Gawick Gun!" He yelled as he blasted Cui.

Cui flew far far away and disappeared.

The teacher fainted as she saw that.

Vegeta growled as he walked away to train.

Meanwhile...

A girl cried as she ran away, "We're thwough!"

"Babe, wait! She mweant nothwing to me!" Yamcha yelled.

She was already gone.

Just then, Yamcha thought of a way to get attention.

"I will jump off a bwuilding and fly!" Yamcha announced.

Everyone started laughing.

"What's so fwunny?!" Yamcha asked.

"We alweady know how to fly.." Tien said.

"Well..I will!" Yamcha said.

Vegeta smirked, "It will be a good swight to see you fawing to your death!"

Everyone laughed.

Later...

Bulma was talking to Chi-Chi.

"What are your favowite things Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked.

Bulma thought for a moment and said, "I like McDonalds, stwawbewwies, science, inventing, singing, weading, pwesents, and puppies." Bulma said.

They didn't know that Vegeta was hiding behind a wall of blocks, writing notes.

"She's pewfect..." He whispered.

He didn't know that he was looking at her so much, that he accidently leaned towards the wall and knocked down the blocks. Bulma noticed him and walked towards him.

"Hi Veggie! You have cute eyes." Bulma said while hugging him.

Vegeta blushed and ran away.

Bulma looked at Vegeta as he ran away.

"He bwushed..that means he wikes me!" Bulma said happily.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Goku screamed as he ran away from Chi-Chi.

"COME BACK HEWE AND BE MY BOYFWIEND!" Chi-Chi screamed while chasing him.

It was the end of the day and their parents came to pick them up.

"Ok, we'll see each othew in a houw to see Yamcha cwack his head, " Piccolo said.

Everyone agreed and left with their parents.

**On top of a 30 ft building...**

Yamcha was nervous when he reached the top of the building. He didn't know how to fly yet and he just wanted attention.

"Huwy up!" Vegeta yelled from the bottom.

All the preschoolers were there and looking at the top.

"I bet he gets bwain damage," Frieza said.

"I bet he'll bweak his wibs, " Bulma said.

"Look! He's about to jump!" Goku said.

"I bewieve I can fly!" Yamcha sang as he jumped off of the building.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he was falling down.

And suddenly, he started flying!

"Tada!" Yamcha said as he landed safely.

"Wow Yamcha you awe awesome!" Goku said.

"Yamcha you awe soo cool!" Piccolo said.

"You are the bwest!" Tien said.

"You get an A+ for the rest of your life!" the teacher said.

"I love you Yamcha!" Bulma screamed as she kissed him.

Vegeta crawled on the ground as he said, "I am a pitiful weakling and Saiyans awe monkeys."

Bulma kicked him and everyone else started beating him up.

**But that was all a dream...**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he was falling down.

His head cracked as his skull smashed the ground.

"Hooway!" all the kids cheered.

"I hope he's dead!" Tien said.

"Haha! The weakling's head cwacked!" Vegeta laughed.

"I got it on YouTube!" Piccolo yelled.

Bulma laughed as she stared at Vegeta.

Vegeta caught that look and blushed really hard.

"Ugh.." Yamcha moaned.

"He's not dead!" Krillin yelled.

"Aww man!" Everyone yelled as they walked away.

"HELP?!" Yamcha yelled.

While walking away, Vegeta blushed as he held Bulma's hand.

She looked at him and blushed as they walked home together.

And that was how they spent their first day of preschool. But, in the future, they'll have plenty of adventures. And Vegeta and Chi-Chi will get what they wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

A/N: Gosh...I just turned 13 when I wrote the first chapter...now when I read it (I'm almost 15) I'm like "DANG! What the heck did I do to Yamcha?!" I still hate the guy, but making his head crack on pavement...Jesus Christ! *snicker* It was hilarious though...

- Chapter 2 -

It was a few weeks after the first day of school, and things have been going pretty normal for their standards.

It was early in the morning, and Vegeta eyes suddenly shot open, taking in his surroundings. King Vegeta was next to the door (presumably going to make him up) with his eyes wide open in shock, "Umm...it's time for preschool,"

Vegeta got up from his bed, and rubbed his eyes. It's been about 4 years since he's been on Earth, and he still couldn't grasp the concept of 'preschool'. After brushing his teeth and using the toilet all by himself, he walked downstairs to see his 4 year old brother, Tarble running towards him happily.

"Bwother! Bwother!" Tarble chirped as he successfully managed to climb on Vegeta's back. Vegeta simple continued to walk until he reached the kitchen.

His 3 year old baby sister, Celeria, was the first to spot him before their parents, and happily clapped her hands while giggling from her high chair.

King Vegeta set his newspaper down on the table, and noticed his sons, "Hey son, breakfast is on the table,"

Vegeta's mom closed the refrigerator door and turned towards her husband, glaring at him, "When are you gonna get a job?! It's bad enough that you got fired from Walmart, and that was 3 months ago!"

King Vegeta groaned as he whined, "It's not like we're poor...we make an income of 700K a year...I don't see why you're complaining,"

"You mean I make an income of 700K a year, you make 0! I'm not gonna be the only one providing for this family!" Vegeta's mom twitched her eyebrow.

"If it makes you feel better, how about when all the kids are in school, I can work first shift," King Vegeta compromised.

Vegeta started to ignore his parents' conversation after that, since it was too complicated to comprehend for his 5 year old self. He finished his breakfast and walked out of the door, "I'm going to take a bus!"

As usual, his parents just wave him off. His father was supposed to drive him to preschool about five minutes ago, but they wouldn't figure that out until an hour from now.

At the bus stop, Vegeta sat on the bench, waiting. After 10 minutes, Vegeta started to die out of boredom before a flash of blue caught in the corner of his eye. He turned to see Bulma sit on the bench next to him.

"Hi Vegeta," Bulma greeted with a smile on her face. Ever since that first time Vegeta walked her home, he's done that about every single day. She certainly didn't mind though.

"Hello, Woman," Vegeta answered back, curling his tail around her wrist. Until he officially claims her, he might as well get dibs on her. So, he does it ALL the time.

"This is the fiwst time I've seen you wide the bus...Wanna sit next to me?" Bulma asked, playing with the fur on his tail.

Vegeta's eyes widened at her request, but nodded in agreement, "Suwe," making her smile even more. 'I was gonna sit next to her even if she didn't ask...' he thought to himself, satisfied with the progress he made with her.

When the bus dropped off all of the kids, they all walked into the building, into the classroom, and started to hang up their book bags.

"Good morning, children!" Ms. Katie greeted happily from her desk, "Once you're done, just sit in your seats,"

There were a few half hearted 'hi's, while mostly everyone ignored her. The woman never seemed to get that they were smarter than the average 5 year old, and treated them like they were babies.

Goku was one of the first to walk in class, and when he spotted Krillin, he ran to him screaming, "HI KWILLIN!"

"Goku! Use your inside voice," Ms. Katie commanded.

"SOWWY!" Goku screamed at the teacher, then turned back to Krillin and whispered, "Hi Kwillin..."

"Hi Goku," Krillin smiled, putting up his book bag and sat in his spot. They had a circular rug for their 'Morning Circle' so they made sure they sat with their best friends.

After putting up her book bag, Chi-Chi ran up to Goku, making him flinch in fear, and yelled, "Let me sit by you, Goku!"

"Chi-Chi! Use your inside voice," Ms. Katie commanded.

"Let me sit by you..." Chi-Chi whispered to Goku, pointing to the empty spot to his left. During those few weeks, Chi-Chi constantly pressured Goku into becoming her boyfriend. It only resulted in people getting hurt...

Goku scratched his head while apologizing, "Sowwy Chi-Chi, but Vegeta and Kwillin awe sitting next to me..."

Chi-Chi pouted and stamped her foot before angrily sitting next to Bulma, who was sitting next to the empty spot of Vegeta, "Hi Bulma.."

"Hey Chi-Chi...still having pwoblems with Goku?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, he won't sit next to me since Vegeta and Kwillin are...Vegeta isn't even sitting thewe yet!" Chi-Chi complained, then turned to Vegeta, who was placing his snacks into his cubby.

Bulma shrugged at Chi-Chi and suggested, "Well, maybe you should give him a gift or something,"

"Good idea!" Chi-Chi smiled, "So, how awe you with Vegeta?"

Bulma shrugged, "He keeps on wapping his tail awound me for some weason..."

"Lucky!" Chi-Chi scoffed, while glancing at Goku's tail. It was just hanging limply on the rug.

Just then, Vegeta sat next to Goku and Bulma on the circular carpet, "Hello, Kakawot,"

"HI VEGETA!" Goku screamed happily in Vegeta's ear.

"Gods! Blast it, Kakawot! I'm wight in fwont of you!" Vegeta yelled while covering his ears.

"Goku! Go to the corner!" Ms. Katie yelled, sick of all the yelling.

"Aww man..." Goku whined, and walked to the opposite side of the room, sitting down on the chair that faced the corner.

Vegeta snickered while crossing his arms victoriously "Sewves him wight for scweaming like a maniac..."

Piccolo, who was sitting next to Krillin rolled his eyes at Vegeta's words, 'Doesn't he know that he also scweams all the time..'

Cell and Frieza were sitting next to Chi-Chi, whispering their latest plan into finally getting rid of the stupid teacher.

"So, you weally think this plan will work?" Cell asked Frieza.

Frieza chuckled, "Of course it will! With your pewfectness and my plotting, we'll be unstoppable! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

"Frieza and Cell! Use your inside voices!" Miss Katie snapped.

"Yeah, no one's gonna miss this b****..." Cell groaned.

"Hey! Wisten to Miss Katie, our beautiful teacher!" Yamcha yelled while making sure his spot was right next to the teacher's.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone yelled angrily.

"Inside voices!" The teacher sharply hissed as she made her way to the circle.

Tien sat next to Yamcha and Cell, muttering, "You do too much, man..."

The morning circle finally began when the teacher completed it by sitting next to Yamcha and Piccolo, "Okay class, we're gonna start this morning off by saying our names and what we don't like...we're going in a circle-"

"We know that..." Everyone groaned, and Piccolo started it off by grabbing the bean bag.

"My name is Piccolo, and I don't like people acting like bwainless idiots," Piccolo spoke, then passed the bean bag to Krillin.

"M-My name is Kwillin, and I don't like people bullying me..." Krillin spoke, then passed the bean bag to Goku, who was released from time out.

"My name is Son Goku, and I don't like timeouts..." Goku whined, making everyone snicker, and passed it to Vegeta.

"My name is Pwince Vegeta of All Saiyans the Thiwteenth, I know it's a unlucky number, and I don't like annoying people, Kakawot, Baldy, Namek, Thwee Eyes, Hawpy, Scawface McLoser, the teacher, Fwieza, Cell, losing, waffles, not eating pancakes, Kakawot, and THESE D*** PEOPLE TWYNA TOUCH MY WOMAN-"

Bulma yanked the bean bag from his grip, making him automatically stop talking. Everyone was dead shocked from how much pure anger Vegeta had. There was a long silence, before Bulma coughed and continued the circle.

"Um *cough* My name is Bulma Bwiefs, and I don't like to get wong answews, cause I'm always wight," Bulma said, passing the bean bag to Chi-Chi.

"My name is Chi-Chi, and I don't like unwuly people," she sneered at Goku and Vegeta before passing the bean bag to Frieza.

"My name is Fwieza, and I don't like- You know what?! This thing is stupid! I quit!" Frieza yelled as he threw the bean bag to Miss Katie, "What's the point of telling our names and what we don't like, when evewyone knows that alweady?!"

Everyone's eyes widened, but they eventually started murmuring in agreement. Miss Katie sighed and clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, "Okay, it's sharing time!"

Krillin was passed the bean bag, so he was first, "Umm..yestewday, I saw a movie with Master Roshi. It was about this giwl, and she was wubbing oil all over her body. She then weached down and stawted wubbing her-"

"Next!" Miss Katie yelled, yanking the bean bag from Krillin and passing it to Piccolo.

"Well, yestewday I visited my father, and I ended up setting his b**** on fiwe, like why do we need b****es, like we don't even have genita-"

"Next!" Miss Katie yelled, yanking the bean bag from Piccolo and handing it to Goku.

Goku fiddled with the bean bag before announcing, "Well, I walked into my pawents woom, I heawd them gwunting and moaning-"

"NEXT!" Miss Katie yelled, passing the bean bag to Vegeta.

Vegeta thought for a minute before smirking and talked, "Well, yestewday a female hugged me...and I liked it,"

"OOOOOOOHHHHHH!" Most the boys yelled, going to his spot and patting Vegeta on the back and head.

Bulma and Chi-Chi had their hands over their faces in embarrassment, "Boys..."

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN!" Miss Katie screamed on top of her lungs.

Everyone sat down, but Frieza, who growled at the teacher, "You know what? I'm sick of seeing your face evewyday of my life!"

Everyone gasped at Frieza's words.

"Frieza...go to the corner!" Miss Katie punished.

Frieza gritted his teeth, and stamped his foot, "NO!"

Everyone gasped at Frieza's words- again.

"GO TO THE CORNER!" Miss Katie screamed.

Frieza started to power up dangerously, building up dark purple ki and managed to form a ki ball, "I said...no,"

"Vegeta, this is just like that time when Cui was messing with you..." Goku whispered, whilst Vegeta nodded.

"He's contwolling his ki into energy used to fight," Piccolo growled, "It only happens when you find a technique, or gweat anger..."

"*sniff* I can do that..." Cell whined, crossing his arms jealously.

"Frieza, you'd better not fight the teacher!" Miss Katie tried one more attempt to control Frieza.

"I'D WATHER FIGHT THAN SCOWE!" Frieza yelled as he threw his ki blast towards the teacher, finishing her once and for all.

Frieza smiled in victory before collapsing onto the ground with tired pants, "I did it! I kiwlled the b****!"

Everyone paused for a moment before cheering, "YAAAAAAAAY!"

"Wait! Y-You kiwlled the teacher..." Krillin whispered.

"...This is bad! What if someone fwom the outside finds out?!" Tien yelled.

"So?" Vegeta shrugged, "They'we not gonna think a bunch of 5 year olds kiwlled her,"

"Fiwst! We need to get wid of the evidence!" Bulma said, "Someone gwab a gawbage bag and bag her!"

Piccolo walked to the sink and looked at the bottom cabinets, finding a garbage bag. He walked back to the group and opened the bag, "Someone put her in hewe!"

Cell grabbed the teacher's bleeding body, and dumped it in the garbage bag, "Good widdance,"

Piccolo expertly tied the garbage bag, and stuffed her in the nearby closet, "Done, now what awe we gonna do with the blood?"

Bulma grabbed disinfectant bleach, and poured it over the blood. She then grabbed a mop and bucket, cleaning the final evidence.

"Okay, so now that we got wid of the teacher, you think we'll get a new one?" Krillin asked.

"Of couwse we will! I hope it's a cool one...or else!" Frieza smiled evilly.

"Well, I officially feel sick, I'm going home!" Chi-Chi groaned as she stood up and started walking out of the building.

It was a bright and sunny day, and the birds were chirping happily, along with the noise of traffic jams, car crashes, and police sirens.

"Gosh, I never thought a teacher would die today..." Krillin shuddered, also walking out of the school.

"Tell me about it..." Tien scoffed, walking along. Piccolo also followed along, having nothing else to do.

"Hey, wanna go to my house and play a video game?" Frieza asked Cell.

"Of course, I'm pewfect at those things!" Cell smirked egotistically as he walked out alongside Frieza.

Vegeta wrapped his tail around Bulma's wrist once again while they were both walking home. Bulma turned her head towards Vegeta with a questioning look.

"What, Woman?" Vegeta growled, catching the look.

"It's Bulma, jewk! And...did you weally like that hug I gave you yestewday...?" Bulma asked, looking the other way.

Vegeta felt his face getting redder and cursed himself for trying to act cool and saying that in class, "Well, I said it didn't I? I don't have no wepeat myself!"

Bulma gave him another smile, making him cringe, and they both continued walking home.

While Chi-Chi was walking home, she heard a voice not too far away.

"Hey, you want me to walk you home Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi turned around to see Goku catching up with her with a smile on his face.

"Y-You wanna walk me home?!" Chi-Chi gasped.

"Suwe...I know you'we sick. I don't want you to get huwt..." Goku said.

"Oh Goku! Of couwse you can walk me home!" Chi-Chi smiled and grabbed his arm, bringing him into a lung-crushing hug.

"Chi-Chi..." Goku whined, slowly patting her head, then pulled her away. Both started to walk along the sidewalk, with Goku mainly talking about food.

A/N- Eh, I just wanted to make another chapter for some reason...Idk, but don't worry, 4th Grade is coming very soon. I just need to get my physical and sign up for High School a week from now. Anyway, I don't know if I'm continuing this, but if I do, who do you want to be the next teacher? King Vegeta, King Cold, Paragus (With Brolly), or Bardock. Thanks for the reviews, all of them make me all giddy and bashful like Chopper...


End file.
